Encuentro en Halloween
by Natsumi Ciel
Summary: [SORATO] [Tri.] Para disminuir la tensión provocada por el asunto de los Digimon Infectados, los elegidos (y sus digimon) se divierten en la fiesta de Halloween ofrecida por Mimi. Mientras tanto, Yamato y Sora tienen un "encuentro" muy especial y hablan sobre su actual situación.
1. Ikebukuro Shop

_**Nota de la autora:**_

 ** _Fanfic SORATO_** **(((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)o)))**

 _¡Hola!_

 _ **"Encuentro en Halloween"** es mi primer fanfic ;w; y está basado en la imagen promocional de la Digimon Tri Shop ver. Halloween, liberada por TOEI Animation hace algunas __semanas. Simplemente fue demasiado fabuloso que los disfraces de Yamato y Sora combinen. Y sus miradas... ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Me inspiraron! :P (también tiene una pizca de Joumi, Wizartail y muchas situaciones_ _que espero resulten_ _divertidas xD)._

 _Hago pequeñas referencias a otros fandom. Es rated "M" debido al lemon en un capítulo específico pero el resto de la historia podría considerarse rated "T" (o quizá menos, no soy buena con estas clasificaciones XD_ ).

 _¡Que lo disfruten! :D_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon, Harry Potter y Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECEN, solo la idea y la realización de este fanfic. Escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **"Encuentro en** **Halloween"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ikebukuro Shop**

–¿Qué vas a usar para la fiesta de Mimi? –preguntó Taichi.

–No lo sé –contestó Yamato.

–Koushiro ya tiene disfraz… –comentó Taichi.

–Pero Koushiro san es _Potterhead_ –señaló Takeru–. Eso le da ventaja. Puede usar su uniforme de Hogwarts y está listo. Me gustaría tener un sombrero seleccionador –dijo divertido.

Taichi, Takeru y Yamato habían decidido salir juntos a comprar sus disfraces. En realidad, fue Takeru quien sugirió ir por los disfraces juntos, en un intento de ayudar a limar las asperezas que últimamente se habían producido entre su hermano mayor y Taichi. Al parecer estaba dando resultado, ya que Taichi y él estaban divirtiéndose mucho y Yamato parecía no tener intenciones de matar a nadie, y eso ya era un avance, aunque se le veía un poco aburrido. Takeru también invitó a Hikari, pero ella había decidido elaborar su propio disfraz y declinó la invitación.

–Ya tienes demasiados sombreros, Takeru. No te hace falta uno que hable –señaló Yamato.

–Jajajaja. Es cierto, Takeru. Además te faltaría la túnica y no creo que Koushiro nos quiera llevar al callejón Diagon –dijo Taichi entre risas–. Por cierto, Yamato… estaba pensando que podríamos usar algo combinado, ya sabes, algo divertido.

–¿Somos pareja o qué rayos, Taichi?

–Solo digo que sería divertido, ¡vaya que eres amargado!

–Taichi, consíguete una novia, en serio.

–Es fácil decirlo cuando eres popular con las chicas. Tú solo tienes que elegir una y ya. A la gente normal le cuesta un poco más de trabajo que eso, ¿sabes?

–No me molestes –contestó Yamato, con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Hermano! ¡Taichi san! –exclamó Takeru señalando la famosa tienda recientemente inaugurada–. ¡Seguro que encontramos algo ahí! ¡Todo el mundo está hablando de ese lugar!

Yamato exhaló. Estaba aburrido de las fiestas, de todos modos siempre había una después de cada concierto que daba con su banda, así que no es que le emocionaran demasiado; sin embargo, como no ofrecerían un concierto de Halloween debido a las distorsiones y el asunto de los digimon infectados, Knife of Day había ofrecido tocar un par de canciones durante la fiesta que ofrecería Mimi esa noche, como una pequeña compensación para sus fans, así que aburrido o no, tenía que asistir. Para Taichi, por el contrario, cada fiesta era algo que lo ponía de muy buen humor, y ni qué decir de Takeru, que estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de asistir a una fiesta de disfraces con chicos y chicas de preparatoria, siendo él de secundaria. Yamato se preguntaba si es que estaba exponiendo a su hermano pequeño a un ambiente no apropiado para su edad. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya habían entrado en la tienda de disfraces y que una atractiva joven, algo mayor que ellos, les daba la bienvenida.

–¡Bienvenidos a la tienda temática estacional Ikebukuro! –exclamó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

–Buscamos disfraces para una fiesta esta noche –dijo Taichi.

–¡Oh! Ya veo… síganme, por favor. Tenemos una gran selección de disfraces para chicos y chicas. ¿Buscan algo en especial?

–Sí, yo quiero algo espeluznante pero divertido –dijo Taichi.

–Yo quiero usar un disfraz que pueda combinar con un sombrero –dijo Takeru.

–¿Y usted? –preguntó la joven ante el silencio de Yamato.

–Yo quiero regalarlos a ambos –dijo Yamato, un poco molesto.

La joven rio muy divertida.

–Creo que tengo exactamente lo que están buscando, pero, lamentablemente, no puedo aceptar personas como forma de pago –dijo sonriéndole a Yamato.

–Dije que quería regalarlos, pero si gustas te pago por quedártelos.

La joven volvió a reír.

–¡Eres muy gracioso! –le dijo a Yamato, regalándole una sonrisa un tanto coqueta–. Esperen aquí un momento, por favor. En seguida traigo lo que necesitan.

Y se retiró.

–Así que… así es como lo haces, Ishida.

–¿Disculpa?

–"Awww, te los regalo" –dijo Taichi imitando la voz de Yamato–. Bromas simples con actitud _cool_. Toma nota, Takeru.

–¡Sí!

–¿Qué rayos, con ustedes?

–¡Disculpen por la espera! –dijo la joven, tomándolos por sorpresa, poniendo dos cajas color púrpura y rayas negras sobre el mostrador–. ¡Aquí tengo lo que necesitan!

Los tres chicos miraron las cajas, la joven abrió la primera.

–¡Aquí tenemos un disfraz espeluznante pero divertido! ¡Una momia! ¡No está muerta, está esperando por la próxima víctima de su espeluznante ataque de sustos!

–¡Genial! Pero… ¿no es un poco simple?

–Si lo complementas con algunas costuras de maquillaje en tu rostro y algunos accesorios en tu cabello, ¡será el disfraz perfecto para ti! ¡Espeluznante y divertido!

–¡Genial!

–Pruébatelo y te mostraré como debes hacer las costuras de maquillaje. Una vez terminado querrás llevártelo puesto– dijo la vendedora sonriendo.

–¡Lo haré! –respondió, dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

–Muy bien –dijo la vendedora dirigiéndose a Takeru–. ¡El siguiente es para el apuesto jovencito que desea un sombrero!

–¡Sí! –dijo Takeru muy alegre.

–Y le trajo el sombrero… –dijo Yamato resignado.

–Este –dijo la vendedora– es un sombrero de copa. Muy elegante.

–¿Voy a ser Tuxedo _Kamen_? –preguntó Takeru.

–Jajajajaja. Tuxedo _Mask_ no es atemorizante. Además tendríamos que cubrir tu rostro con un antifaz y eso sería desperdiciar un rostro tan bonito. ¡Serás un vampiro!

–¡ _Wooow_! ¡Genial!

–Aquí están tu sombrero, la camisa… todo para que seas un adorable vampiro, ¡pero aun así te verás atemorizante!

–¡Genial! Iré a probármelo ¡Gracias! –dijo Takeru muy emocionado.

La vendedora se acercó a Yamato.

–¿Y… no vas a decirme que es lo que te gustaría probar esta noche?

–¿Eh?

–Me refiero a tu disfraz…

–Claro, el disfraz… En realidad, no he pensado en eso. ¿Podrías sugerirme algo? Pareces muy buena en esto.

–Soy muy buena en muchas cosas –le dijo sugerentemente, guiñándole un ojo– pero ahora debo ayudarte a conseguir un disfraz. ¿En serio no tienes idea de qué te gustaría usar? Tus amigos ya tienen lo que buscaban.

–El pequeño es mi hermano.

– _Wow_ , pues sí que tienen buen material genético, ¿sus padres son extranjeros?

–Mi abuelo es francés, pero no creo que esa información te ayude a conseguir un disfraz para mí –dijo Yamato un poco incómodo.

La chica era hermosa, pero él sentía que era un tanto invasiva tanto de su espacio personal –la joven se acercaba cada vez más a él– como de su privacidad y eso le molestaba.

–Ya veo –dijo despreocupada–. Uhmm… Europa, belleza, noche, _sexyness_ , hermano mayor… ¡Tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti! –exclamó de pronto, muy emocionada, mientras corría para ir por el disfraz.

Yamato no entendía cómo es que podía decir eso, ¡ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería! pero al menos la chica parecía saber lo que hacía. En ese momento regresaban Takeru y Taichi con sus disfraces puestos.

–¡Yamato, esa chica es genial! ¡Soy una momia muy _cool_! –dijo Taichi mientras hacía muecas y poses divertidas frente al espejo.

–¡Realmente conoce su negocio, me veo muy bien y mi sombrero es asombroso! –decía muy feliz Takeru mientras apreciaba su imagen en el espejo lateral al de Taichi.

–Que bien por ambos.

–Hermano, ¿qué le dijiste tú?

–No tengo idea. De pronto, salió corriendo mientras exclamaba que tenía el "disfraz perfecto".

–Seguramente te traerá algo asombroso.

–Sí, claro…

–¡Disculpen por la espera! –La vendedora apareció repentinamente detrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa, asustándolos.

–¿Cómo rayos hace eso?

La joven no le dio importancia a las palabras de Yamato y, muy feliz, puso una enorme caja exquisitamente decorada, sobre el mostrador. Los tres chicos, miraron extrañados la caja, mientras la chica la destapaba con mucho cuidado.

–Este es uno de mis favoritos y sin duda te quedará espectacular. ¡Pruébatelo, por favor! –dijo sumamente extasiada.

–O…ok… –Yamato no tenía idea de qué había en la caja, pero era mejor acabar con todo esto.

–¡Mientras tanto los ayudaré a ti con tus costuras y a ti con tu actitud vampiresca! –dijo mirando a unos muy animados Takeru y Taichi.

Yamato se dirigió a los probadores, aliviado de estar lejos de la vendedora, abrió la caja y le pareció que estaba viendo una de las cosas más estúpidas que había visto en su vida: Un bastón.

–¡¿Qué soy, un abuelo?!

En fin, no había marcha atrás. Tenía que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta por su compromiso con KOD… no era que él tuviese otra razón en especial para asistir. Claro que no. Era el compromiso con la banda y con sus fans. Sí, esa era la razón. No tenía otra razón para asistir. Definitivamente no.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora (2):**_ _Si te gustó, no olvides comentar_ (⌒▽⌒) _¡Gracias! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_ (≧∇≦)/


	2. Repartiendo invitaciones

_**Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola nuevamente!_

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a_ _ **vampirita17**_ _por el review, ¡me hizo sentir muy feliz saber que te gustó el primer capítulo!_

 _El agradecimiento también va para las personas que le dieron fav y empezaron a seguir mi fic. Saber que te leen y, que además, les gusta lo que escribes, es muy lindo ;w; Es mi primer fic y confieso que pensaba borrar el cap anterior… y ya no seguir, ya que estoy pasando por una época un tanto complicada, pero saber que les gusta mi fic y que lo siguen, ¡me motiva a continuar_!

 _Segundo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!_

 **Disclaimer:** **Digimon no me pertenece,** solo la autoría de este fic, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Repartiendo invitaciones**

Varios días antes, mientras estaban reunidos en el patio de la escuela, Mimi anunció a los Elegidos que daría una fiesta de Halloween en su casa, costumbre adoptada en USA. A todos los presentes les pareció una buena idea para descargar la tensión que se había producido últimamente por el asunto de los digimon infectados, así que aceptaron. Bueno, digamos que Sora y Taichi aceptaron, porque Koushirou y Meiko fueron, más bien, abrumados por las palabras llenas de emoción de Mimi y como respuesta inevitable producto de la inercia derivada de tal fuerza de convicción, dijeron que sí.

–¡ _KYAAA_ ~~! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Será la mejor fiesta de sus vidas, se los aseguro! –exclamó Mimi abrazando a Sora y Meiko, y luego a Koushiro y Taichi.

–Es bueno que tengas tan buen ánimo –dijo Taichi–. Yo me encargaré de decirle a Hikari, ella se lo dirá a Takeru y Takeru a… –De pronto Taichi quedó en silencio, molesto.

–Y nosotros se lo diremos a Yamato –dijo Sora con voz amable.

Taichi bufó.

La situación entre Taichi y Yamato no era la mejor en esos días, así que la única sin riesgo de morir por mencionar el nombre de Yamato, era Sora.

–No está aquí y ni siquiera está ensayando… –dijo Taichi desviando la mirada.

–Ehhh, Taichi san y Yamato san deberían YA resolver sus problemas –dijo Mimi molesta, y de pronto se dirigió a Taichi–. ¡Taichi san! ¡Dejen de involucrarnos en sus problemas de pareja! ¡Resuélvanlos solos!

Sora rio, Meiko se sorprendió, Koushirou no entendió y Taichi sintió como si Mimi le hubiese vaciado un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza.

–No digas tonterías, Princesa –dijo visiblemente incómodo.

Mimi rio divertida.

–Más tarde llamaré a Jou senpai para invitarlo. Taichi san, invita a Yamato san, por favor –pidió Mimi–. Yo repartiré las tarjetas de invitación a partir de mañana.

–¿Tarjetas de invitación? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

–¡Sí! –Sonrió Mimi–. ¡Invitaré a todo mi salón y a los suyos! ¡Será una fiesta enorme!

–Eso me suena a que va a meternos en problemas… –dijo Taichi, nervioso.

–No digas eso –respondió Sora–. Mimi chan, estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo como anfitriona– dijo sonriéndole a Mimi.

Mimi sonrió ante las palabras de Sora.

– _Arigato_ , Sora san –dijo Mimi y súbitamente se dirigió a Taichi–. Taichi san, no olvides invitar a Yamato san y a Gabumon ¡o lo pagarás caro! –exclamó muy seria.

Taichi exhaló, no tenía otra opción.

–Supongo que nos veremos los tres después de clases… –dijo Taichi mirando a Sora.

Ella iba a responderle pero Mimi se le adelantó.

–Eh… Sora san, me gustaría hablar contigo después de clases, ¿se puede? –había un brillo desconocido en los ojos de Mimi. Eso le preocupó un poco a Sora pensando que tal vez le sucedía algo malo.

–Claro, Mimi chan. No hay problema –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¡ _Domo arigato!_ –contestó Mimi muy contenta.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del segundo periodo de clases, por lo cada uno regresó a su salón.

–Intenta no provocar a Yamato… A la salida no estaré con ustedes y no quiero más peleas– dijo Sora muy seria.

Taichi resopló con hastío por toda respuesta.

–No te prometo nada –dijo finalmente.

Sora exhaló. Yamato y Taichi eran un par demasiado complicado a veces como para mantenerlos a raya, pero así, obstinados y peleones como eran, los quería.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Mimi esperó a Sora afuera de la escuela. Tenía una petición muy importante que hacerle, pero temía que su respuesta no fuese favorable. Sora al escuchar la petición se quedó estupefacta, al punto de no poder articular palabra por unos segundos.

–¡Por favor, Sora san! ¡Compadécete de esta pobre retornada!

–Mimi chan, no digas eso… –contestó Sora sonriendo–. Sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte

–¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Si yo se lo pido, me dirá **"** **¡NO!"** sin ninguna duda, con su carota amargada! ¡Por favor, sería horrible invitar a tanta gente y que nadie aparezca! –exclamaba Mimi al borde del llanto.

Sora suspiró.

–Está bien, le pediré a Yamato que toque una canción con _Knife of Day_ , ¡pero solo una, Mimi chan! No está bien sobrecargar la agenda de las personas –dijo regañándola con cariño– aunque no te aseguro que acepte…

–¡ _YATTA_ ~! –gritó Mimi muy feliz, lanzándose hacia Sora para abrazarla– ¡ _KYAAA_ ~! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡SE QUE ACEPTARÁ! ¡SI TÚ SE LO PIDES, SÉ QUE YAMATO SAN ACEPTARÍA DAR UN CONCIERTO ENTERO! ¡KYAAA~! ¡ _HONTONI ARIGATO_ , SORA SAN!

Sora se sonrojó mucho al escucharla decir eso, pero no dijo a nada al respecto. Solo sonrió ante lo contenta que se veía Mimi.

* * *

Un par de días después, Sora se dirigió al centro de la ciudad rumbo al estudio donde Yamato practicaba. "Pude habérselo pedido en la escuela", se decía a sí misma mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana del metro. "¿Por qué estoy yendo hasta allá?", se preguntaba. Una respuesta obvia sobrevolaba su mente pero ella prefirió ignorarla.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta principal del estudio. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo interrumpan durante sus ensayos (bueno, en realidad, a él no le gustaba que lo interrumpan durante ninguna cosa), pero ya se lo había ofrecido a Mimi, ya estaba ahí y no podía dar marcha atrás. Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre alto, de cabello negro y lentes oscuros.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el hombre.

–Busco a Yamato Ishida –contestó Sora.

–El señor Ishida está ocupado practicando. Si tiene algún regalo puede dármelo y se lo entregaré después –respondió el tipo con un tono de voz muy cortante.

¿Perdón? ¿El tipo la estaba confundiendo con una de las fanáticas de Yamato? ¡Qué desconsiderado! Aunque no podía culparlo, después de todo ella era una chica de preparatoria que había cruzado la ciudad con la sola intención de verlo, ¡pero no era para eso! Así que dijo:

–Disculpe, no soy una fan. Soy amiga de Yamato y es necesario que le diga algo muy importante. No puedo decírselo por teléfono porque lo tiene apagado. Déjeme pasar.

El tipo la quedó mirando, definitivamente no lucía como una fan loca y lo que dijo le pareció sensato y con autoridad, así que la dejó pasar.

–Entra, sigue de frente y a la izquierda encontrarás las salas privadas. El señor Ishida está en la 202.

Sora le agradeció su información pensando que tal vez el tipo no era tan desconsiderado como se había mostrado inicialmente…

–Que la _pasen bien –_ dijo el tipo cuando ella pasó por su lado.

Se había equivocado, sin duda era un tipo desagradable. " _Pasarla bien_ " ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Llegaban chicas a _pasarlo bien_ con Yamato? No, eso no era propio de él… No, él no era así.

–Él no es así –se dijo así misma en voz baja, pero no podía evitar sonar un poco triste.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la puerta de vidrio transparente de la sala de práctica 202 y podía ver de espaldas a un chico rubio y altísimo. Sin duda era él. El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco y bruscamente se escondió detrás de la pared, entre la puerta y la ventana, donde él no podía verla.

–Al menos, la puerta es transparente… y hay una gran ventana –decía aliviada.

¿Aliviada por qué? ¿Y por qué rayos se estaba escondiendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Lo veía todos los días en la escuela, ¿por qué ahora era diferente?

Tomó valor, cerró los ojos y dio dos pasos hacia su izquierda, lo que la dejó justo frente al vidrio de la puerta. Abrió los ojos y vio al hombre más hermoso del mundo frente a ella. Yamato estaba ahí, evidentemente sorprendido de verla. Estaban uno frente al otro, separados por un vidrio. Sora se sonrojó y sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras veía la puerta abrirse durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

–Sora… –dijo Yamato con su característica voz profunda y tranquila.

Por alguna razón, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre era suficiente para tranquilizarla y recuperar la cordura, recuperar la paz… esa que tanta falta le hacía en esos días.

–Yamato… necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Quieres pasar?

El sentido común le decía a Sora que debía responder con un cortés "no", pues solo tenía que decir una frase y esperar un "sí" o un "no" como respuesta. Después de eso, se retiraría. No había necesidad de ingresar. Pero, si bien escucharlo pronunciar su nombre fue suficiente para calmarla al inicio, escucharlo ahora pronunciar esa frase bastaba para ponerla nerviosa nuevamente, lo suficiente como para que se le nuble el juicio y acepte entrar. Yamato tenía ese efecto en ella.

–Solo un momento –contestó avergonzada–. Lo que tengo que decir es muy breve y no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo –agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Adelante, puedes tomar asiento en el sofá –contestó él con una sonrisa muy suave mientras ubicaba un pequeño puff acolchonado para sentarse frente a ella.

–Discúlpame por interrumpir tu práctica –dijo ella al momento de sentarse.

–No… está bien, iba a tomar un receso de todos modos.

–Me alegro.

–¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

–Bueno… en realidad, es una petición… pero no es para mí –se apresuró a decir–. Lo que pasa es que… Mimi chan, como sabes, dará una fiesta por Halloween este fin de semana y me ha pedido que, por favor, te pida que participes con _Knife of Day_ en su fiesta.

Yamato arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

–Es que ella está invitando a muchas personas pero teme que, por ser nueva y transferida, nadie asista, y como tu banda y tú son muy populares, su participación podría ayudarla a garantizar que la fiesta sea todo un éxito –dijo Sora con una sonrisa–. Claro que le advertí que dependería de tu disposición de tiempo –agregó calmadamente–. Sé que ustedes tienen muchos compromisos y ensayos, y que te lo estoy pidiendo con poca anticipación pero… creo que una sola canción podría ayudarla mucho, claro que si no pueden se lo haré entender. No te sientas obligado, por favor.

Yamato la contemplaba con un rostro inexpresivo, pero a Sora, por un segundo, le pareció que él había puesto una expresión de decepción.

–Tocar una sola canción es bastante desconsiderado para con el público –dijo él finalmente–. Participaremos con más canciones. El concierto anterior se canceló por las distorsiones, estamos en deuda con los fans así que lo compensaremos un poco en la fiesta.

A Sora se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar la respuesta de Yamato.

–Muchas gracias, Yamato –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa–. Mimi chan se pondrá muy contenta y los fans de KOD, también.

Yamato permaneció en silencio.

–No quiero quitarte más tiempo. Muchas gracias por aceptar –dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Eres demasiado buena persona, Sora.

–¿Eh?

–Venir hasta acá, solo para pedir un favor para otra persona.

–No es muy lejos y me gusta venir a esta parte de la ciudad, hay muchas cosas bonitas para ver y entretenidas para hacer. Además tu participación hará muy felices a muchas personas… Me siento muy feliz de haber podido venir –dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, porque todo lo que decía era con sinceridad.

Yamato sonrió levemente. Sora era así, dulce, sincera y preocupada por todos.

–Ya debo irme… –dijo ella. Súbitamente, un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía la invadió.

–Sora…

–Sigo quitándote tiempo, je –dijo con una risita nerviosa–. Por favor, sigue ensayando. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yamato no dijo nada, solo la siguió en silencio para abrirle la puerta y permitirle salir… o eso pensaba ella. En un instante, él extendió su brazo y apoyó su mano sobre la puerta, impidiéndole la salida.

–Yamato… –dijo Sora un poco preocupada.

–¿Solo viniste por eso? –preguntó Yamato con un tono de voz que lo hacía sonar mitad triste, mitad desesperado.

Ahora mismo, Sora se encontraba de espaldas entre Yamato y la puerta, pero no tenía salida. Ella se había preguntado lo mismo antes de llegar. ¿Había venido solo por eso?

–Eso creí en un inicio…

–¿Pero…?

–Yamato, por favor…

–Lo siento… –le dijo suavemente al oído, rodeándola desde atrás con sus brazos–. Te extraño.

Sora se sintió morir. Quería voltear y abrazarlo. Besarlo y perder la cordura junto a él. Pero sabía que no podía. No podían volver a cometer el mismo error.

–Yo también te extraño, Yamato, pero no podemos… No está bien. Nos estamos haciendo daño.

Yamato acercó su mejilla hacia la de ella y pudo sentir las lágrimas que derramaba. Él empezó a llorar también. ¿Por qué ella no quería volver con él, si era evidente que ambos se amaban? La abrazó fuerte, haciéndole saber, sin palabras, que él no quería dejarla ir. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, podían sentir el calor de cada uno. Sus mejillas ardían y sus labios temblaban. Yamato le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la liberó de su abrazo poco a poco, para hacerle saber que respetaba su decisión. Sora se sintió ligera al sentir su cuerpo liberado de los brazos de Yamato. Ligera… pero vacía y muy triste. Quería volver a sus brazos de inmediato, solo tenía que voltear. Sabía que su corazón lo necesitaba desesperadamente, que las lágrimas que estaba derramando eran producto de la distancia de sus corazones, de la necesidad de permanecer junto a él, de estar con él para siempre. Pero no iba a voltear, aunque su corazón le explotase, no iba a voltear, no podía permitir que ambos arruinaran todo nuevamente. No iba a permitir que se lastimaran otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

–Debo irme –dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

Yamato no dijo nada, solo la contempló mientras salía apresurada. Triste, con ganas de salir corriendo y alcanzarla pero con la firme convicción de que si lo hacía la situación solo empeoraría, permaneció en silencio en la sala. ¿En qué momento su mundo dio un giro tan espantoso? No lo sabía con exactitud. Solo sabía que un mundo sin ella, era un mundo de mucho dolor y soledad, al que parecía que jamás se acostumbraría.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora (2):**_

 _¡Cómo amo el sorato! TTwTT¡Los necesito juntos para que mi vida esté completa! ;AAA; ¡Maldito TOEI, solo tienes una pareja canon en tri.! Apresúrate en unirlos… ¡OTRA VEZ! (r_r*) ¡akgsjdgjgkajhdgjyf! ¡NECESITO SORATO EXPLÍCITO EN TRI.! TTnTT!_

 _*Suspira para recobrar la cordura*_

 _¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D_


	3. Últimos preparativos

_**Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Por supuesto, primero agradecer a quienes dejaron sus reviews: ¡GRACIAS! ;w; Significan mucho para mí… en serio._

 _Bueno, sin más preámbulos…_ ¡ _He aquí el tercer capítulo!_

 _[¡Espero les guste!_ （人´∀`*） _]_

※ ** _Recordatorio:_** _En este fic,_ _los disfraces de los chicos y sus digimon son los que aparecen en la imagen promocional de la Tri. Halloween shop en Ikebukuro (la misma que aparece como imagen de este fic)._

 _ **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece,** solo la autoría de este fic, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Últimos preparativos_**

–¡Sora san! –exclamó una voz aguda.

Sora volteó en dirección a la voz que la llamaba, y vio a Mimi agitando los brazos enérgicamente de arriba hacia abajo para llamar su atención, mientras Meiko lucía avergonzada y le pedía en voz baja que los mantuviese quietos para que los otros estudiantes no se les quedaran viendo raro. Sora sonrió y esperó por ellas.

–¡Sora san! Quería agradecerte nuevamente por hacer que Yamato san participe en mi fiesta –dijo muy contenta–. Muchas personas están confirmando su asistencia ¡y lo hacen muy emocionados! ¡ _Arigato_!

–Deberías agradecerle a él, Mimi chan. Ya te dije que aceptó de muy buena voluntad.

–¡Ni hablar! –dijo firmemente Mimi–. Yamato san solo aceptó porque tú se lo pediste. No tengas vergüenza de admitirlo, Sora san –agregó con una voz pícara.

Sora pudo sentir su rostro ruborizarse al extremo. Tosió un poco por el nerviosismo mientras Mimi se reía.

–Por cierto, Sora san, ¿de qué vas a disfrazarte? –preguntó Mimi.

–Uhmm… he pensado en algunas cosas, pero aún nada concreto.

–¡¿Eh…?! ¡Pero si la fiesta es mañana! –exclamó Mimi muy sorprendida–. Bueno… ¡no hay problema! Después de clases, Meimei y yo iremos a la tienda temática que abrió hace poco. Todos en mi salón dicen que tiene cosas muy bonitas. ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

–Lo siento, Mimi chan –dijo calmadamente–. Tal vez otro día, hoy no puedo –dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa.

En realidad, Sora había decidido que quería encargarse de su disfraz, literalmente, haciéndolo todo: diseñándolo, eligiendo y comprando las telas, cosiéndolo… en fin, todo lo relativo a su producción. Llevaba varios días trabajando en eso, pero aún no se sentía lista para compartir su idea con los demás, así que prefirió no mencionarlo.

– _Awww_ … –se quejó Mimi–, pero si no vamos juntas… ¿Cómo sabré que no te disfrazarás de monja? Y no me refiero a la versión sexy… o, peor aún, ¡de árbol! –y miró aterrorizada a Sora.

Sora rio ante la ocurrencia de Mimi.

–Mimi chan –respondió amablemente–, no te preocupes por eso, además… tengo que conseguir algunos materiales para el trabajo de mi madre y no me gustaría retrasarlas.

– _Aww_ , está bien, ¡pero espero que uses algo despampanante! ¡Es tiempo que uses algo sexy, Sora san! ¡Sexy, sexy, sexy! –dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo–. ¡Tienes que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad!

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sora riendo.

–Jajajaja, sabes muy bien de _qué_ hablo –le dijo con una pícara sonrisa–. Eres muy evidente, jajajajaja. Aunque se esfuercen en negarlo y _él_ esté en otro salón de clases, y viva pendiente de su banda… siempre están tan cerca… ¡Eso dice mucho! ¡Así que tienes que usar esta oportunidad para usar algo genial! –dijo muy animada.

Sora no podía ruborizarse más, y pensó que, uno de estos días, Mimi iba a matarla de la vergüenza que le producía a veces con sus comentarios. Pero hablando en serio… ¿de verdad había sido tan evidente? Ella se había esforzado siempre por mantenerse lo más neutral frente a todos y _él_ no era precisamente del tipo de persona que divulga sus sentimientos por todos lados. Pero… después de todo, era Mimi quien hablaba, y en esos temas, nada se le escapaba.

* * *

 ** _31 de Octubre, día de la fiesta_**

 ** _Habitación de Sora_**

En su habitación, Sora se encontraba dando los toques finales al disfraz que usaría esa noche. Aunque Piyomon le aseguraba que lucía muy bien, ella no se sentía muy segura...

–¿Estás segura, Piyomon? Creo que es algo… atrevido. Realmente no se como pude diseñar y coser esto –decía ruborizada.

–Creo que te ves muy bien Sora –dijo con una gran sonrisa–, pero si te sientes incómoda, siempre puedes agregarle algo.

–Sí, tienes razón… –dijo mirándose al espejo–. Quizás cubrir mis brazos haga que me sienta más segura –agregó sonriendo.

Sora le había pedido a Koushiro que le permitiese llevar a casa a Piyomon, porque deseaba tener una segunda opinión… y Piyomon era muy buena opinando.

Sora pensó por unos momentos en qué podía usar para cubrir sus brazos. Finalmente, decidió complementar su disfraz con guantes largos. "No, mejor solo un guante", se dijo a sí misma, "así le doy una imagen no tan simétrica y más de 'ángel caído'", pensó divertida soltando una pequeña risita. Disfrutaba mucho el diseño y transformar la tela en algo tan maravilloso como un disfraz o un vestido.

Piyomon tenía razón, con este pequeño arreglo, Sora se sentía mucho más cómoda, pero, aun así…

–De todos modos pienso que es atrevido –dijo ruborizada, mirándose al espejo.

–Pero si solo muestras tu rostro y tus manos, Sora, todo lo demás está cubierto…

–Sí, pero… son transparencias… y la pierna… –se ruborizó un poco más.

–¡Sora! ¡Sora!

–¿Qué sucede?

–¡Te ves muy bien, Sora! ¡Solo ten confianza! –dijo la dulce Piyomon con una linda sonrisa.

Sora le sonrió también pero quedó pensativa. Era la primera vez que usaría un disfraz "así", y se sentía terriblemente nerviosa. Claro, comparándolo con muchos otros disfraces propios de la festividad, el suyo era bastante recatado. Digamos que era sexy pero muy a su estilo: sin necesidad de mostrar demasiado; insinuaba sus curvas y exponía la cantidad exacta de piel. Además le gustaba mucho el haber incorporado su esencia japonesa en él. No podía estar más feliz y orgullosa del resultado.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió. Era _su_ disfraz. Diseñado y elaborado por ella misma. No podía sentirse menos que orgullosa. Además, reconocía que no se veía nada mal en él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo faltaba. Veamos, el disfraz estaba perfecto, los complementos también, cuernos, alas, todo estaba bien… ¿qué podía faltar?

–Siento que falta algo… Pero no tengo idea de lo que es… –dijo un poco preocupada.

–Tal vez deberías ensayar una risa malvada –sugirió Piyomon.

–Jajaja, eso es un poco tonto –contestó divertida ante el comentario de Piyomon–. Creo que ya está bien. Sí, ya está listo – dijo poco convencida, pero cansada ya de buscarle faltas al disfraz–. Piyomon, toma tu calabaza y vámonos, debemos ayudar a Mimi chan con algunas cosas para la fiesta– dijo sonriéndole gentilmente.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto se detuvo. "Tal vez Piyomon tenga razón" –pensó–, "tal vez una pose…". Corrió de regreso hacia el gran espejo, empezó a posar… y sonrió. Instintivamente, puso su índice derecho sobre su labio inferior. Sintió una gran satisfacción con su imagen. Ahora sí le gustaba todo lo que veía en el espejo. Se sintió sexy.

Sí, eso era lo que había estado faltándole: Actitud.

Y ahora la tenía.

–Podemos irnos, Piyomon.

Sí, sin duda, estaba lista.

* * *

 ** _31 de Octubre, día de la fiesta_**

 ** _Casa de Mimi_**

–¡Jou senpai~! –exclamó una muy emocionada Mimi al abrir la puerta de su casa y lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo–. ¡Me siento muy feliz que haya podido venir a mi fiesta! –lo soltó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor–, pero… ¿y su novia, senpai? ¡Le dije que ella también estaba cordialmente invitada! –dijo preocupada.

–Lamentablemente no pudo venir, Mimi kun. Está algo ocupada –dijo cordialmente.

– _Aww_ … es una pena. Habría sido una oportunidad excelente para que los dos se relajen de los estudios... Pero, ¿y su disfraz? ¿Por qué está usando ropa normal?

–Eh… Lo siento, no tuve tiempo para ir a comprar uno.

– _Aww_ … ¡Es Halloween, senpai! –dijo haciendo puchero–. ¡Pero es bueno que haya llegado temprano! ¡Podemos solucionar esto! –le dijo tomándolo de la mano alegremente y llevándolo a su habitación.

–¿Mimi kun? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó sorprendido, sobre todo porque esperaba que la habitación de Mimi fuese más "rosa" que lo que tenía frente a él.

–¡Tengo lo que necesitamos justo aquí! –y se dirigió a su armario–. ¡ _Ta dá_ ~!

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sumamente extrañado.

–¡Nuestros disfraces, senpai! ¡ _Mite mite_!

Jou no estaba convencido… ¿disfrazarse de Bakemon? No era precisamente su digimon preferido; de hecho, recordó cuando un grupo de ellos casi se los comen a él y a Sora en el Digimundo.

–No estoy seguro de…

–Jajajajaja, ¡no sea tímido senpai! ¡Pruébeselo! Puede ir al baño que está afuera y ponérselo. ¡Verá que le quedará muy bien! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jou se puso el disfraz por encima de la ropa y volvió a la habitación. Mimi ya traía puesto su disfraz inspirado en WaruMonzaemon.

–¡Oh, senpai! ¡Le queda muy bien! –dijo ella muy feliz–. Imaginé que no iba a tener tiempo de conseguir uno. Así que ayer compré uno para usted, por si las dudas. ¡Me alegra que le quede tan bien! –dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa.

Jou no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba "muy bien" para Mimi. Él se sentía extraño usándolo y, además, lento, pues pesaba mucho más de lo que parecía.

–¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó Mimi.

Honestamente, a Jou le parecía que el disfraz de WaruMonzaemon era un poco tonto, pero no podía negar que Mimi se veía absolutamente adorable vestida, irónicamente, con la piel de uno de los digimon más feos.

–Te ves muy bien, Mimi kun.

–¡Arigato! –dijo con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa–. Ahora tenemos que ir y terminar con los preparativos.

* * *

Sora, con Piyomon en brazos, tocó el timbre de la casa de Mimi.

–¡Bienvenida! –exclamó Mimi al abrir la puerta–. ¡ _Wow_! ¡Te ves genial, Sora san! ¡Piyomon, tú también estás muy linda!

–Gracias… Mimi chan –dijo Sora, ruborizándose.

–¿Qué sucede, Sora san? ¡Te ves muy bien! ¡Cubierta pero al mismo tiempo muy atrevida, es perfecto para ti! Pero no te quedes ahí parada, ¡Adelante, adelante!

–Gracias.

.

–Sora kun, bienvenida.

–¡Jou senpai! –exclamó entre sorprendida y divertida al verlo con el disfraz de Bakemon–. No pensé que vendría a la fiesta, senpai.

–Sí, bueno… Mimi kun nos invitó y… como salí de un examen pensé que… como siempre me dicen ustedes, que podía tomarme un descanso…

–Qué bueno, senpai… ¿y Gomamon?

–Koushiro kun lo traerá en la computadora junto con Palmon y los demás –respondió Mimi. Bueno, ¡vamos a terminar de decorar esto!

En ese momento volvió a escucharse el timbre.

– _Oiii_... ¡Lleguen todos de una sola vez! –exclamó Mimi un poco molesta.

Jou y Sora rieron divertidos ante el fastidio de Mimi.

–¡Oh, Koushiro kun! ¡Bienvenido! –exclamó Mimi.

–Buenas noches, Mimi san.

–Jajaja, te ves muy bien, muy original, jajaja.

–¿Te parece? –dijo extrañado Koushiro.

–Jajaja. Estoy bromeando, pasa.

–Buenas noches a todos –dijo Koushiro a Sora, Jou y Piyomon–. Jou senpai, ¿no es muy pesado ese disfraz?

–Eh… No, no mucho… Puedo tolerarlo… gracias, Koushiro kun –dijo Jou, aunque Koushiro tenía razón.

–¿Trajiste tu computadora? –preguntó Mimi.

–Sí. Por favor, háganse a un lado.

Los demás se apartaron y desde la pantalla emergieron Gomamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon y Tentomon, claramente felices de poder salir del servidor.

–¡Palmon! –exclamó Mimi mientras corría a abrazar a su digimon.

–¡Jou! –Gomamon se lanzó sobre la cabeza del Bakemon gigante–. Te vez más grande con esto Jou, me sorprende que no te asustes con tu propio disfraz.

–¡Gomamon, bájate, que pesas mucho!

Todos rieron.

–¿Dónde está Takeru? –preguntó Patamon.

–¿Yamato? –preguntó Gabumon.

–Taichi tampoco está –agregó Agumon.

–Ellos están comprando sus disfraces para la fiesta. Seguro que llegan pronto –contestó Sora.

–¡ _Oii_ , no puedo creer que hayan ido tan tarde a comprar sus disfraces! –exclamó Mimi–. ¡ _Tch_! Van a llegar tarde para la fiesta de los Digimon –agregó fastidiada.

–¿Mimi, también nosotros vamos a disfrazarnos? –preguntó Palmon contenta.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos los elegidos combinaremos nuestros disfraces con nuestros digimon! –exclamó orgullosa Mimi.

–No quiero ser un Bakemon –dijo Gomamon–. Jou podría asustarse.

–¡Oye! –reclamó Jou.

–Jajaja, no te preocupes Gomamon –le dijo Mimi–. Tengo varias cosas en el baúl de mi habitación, puedes usar lo que más te guste.

–Mimi han… yo he traído mi propio disfraz. Espero esto no sea una molestia para su idea de disfraces coordinados –dijo educadamente Tentomon.

–¡ _Wow_! ¡Tentomon, póntelo, estoy segura que te quedará muy bien! –dijo Mimi muy feliz.

Acto seguido, Tentomon procedió a colocarse un pequeño cuello de camisa blanca con una pequeña pero muy elegante corbata negra.

–¡ _Kyaa_! ¡Tentomon, _kawaii_ ~! –gritó Mimi.

–¡Te ves muy lindo, Tentomon! –dijo Sora.

–Muchas gracias –agradeció Tentomon, ruborizado.

–Mimi… ¿y yo? –preguntó Palmon un poco triste.

– _Don't worry~_! A ti te vestiré en mi habitación –contestó Mimi sonriéndole, pero súbitamente cambió de rostro a uno muy molesto–. _Oii_ , ¡Taichi san, Yamato san y Takeru kun están retrasando a sus digimon! ¡Qué molestia! ¡Y Hikari chan y Meimei tampoco llegan con Tailmon y Meicoomon! Aunque Meimei dijo que llegaría con Meicoomon apenas termine los deberes que su madre le encargó, ¡pero de los demás no se nada! ¡Ni siquiera un mensaje! ¡Son tan desconsiderados! –agregó indignada.

–Yamato dijo que él, Taichi y Takeru kun conseguirían por su cuenta los complementos para sus digimon. Hikari chan iba a ir con ellos pero finalmente desistió de la idea. Seguramente ya llegan todos… –dijo Sora, tratando de calmar la evidente rabieta que empezaba a montar Mimi.

–Te comunicas mucho con Yamato san, ¿eh, Sora san? –preguntó Mimi con una mirada muy pícara.

Sora se ruborizó.

–Jajaja… ¡Está bien! –dijo Mimi más tranquila–. ¡Todos los digimon vengan conmigo a mi habitación y luego nos pasaremos a la habitación de mis padres! ¡Hay refrescos, dulces y música para que se diviertan! –agregó sonriendo.

–Mimi, pensé que habías dicho que nuestra fiesta sería en tu habitación –mencionó Palmon.

–Eso era en un inicio… pero luego pensé en la posibilidad de que rompan algo, así que… ¡prefiero que destruyan la habitación de mis padres a que destruyan mis valiosas pertenencias! –aseveró divertida.

–En ese caso, todos tomaremos turnos para asegurarnos que los digimon no se sientan solos y que no causen alboroto en la fiesta humana, de esa manera tampoco causarán daños en la habitación de tus padres, Mimi kun –sugirió Jou.

–¡Es una gran idea, senpai! –dijo Mimi y súbitamente se puso muy seria– ¡Palmon!

–¡Sí!

–¡Serás la anfitriona de la fiesta digimon! ¡Te asegurarás de que todo vaya bien! ¡¿Podrás hacerlo?!

–¡Sí, Mimi!

–¡Muy bien! –Y Mimi se llevó a los digimon a su habitación.

–Mimi san está… más animada que de costumbre… –dijo Koushiro sorprendido.

–Creo que es porque se trata de la primera fiesta a la que asiste desde que regresó a Japón, además que es la anfitriona –respondió Sora.

–Debemos apresurarnos si queremos terminar con las decoraciones a tiempo… –indicó Jou.

Y Sora, Jou y Koushiro procedieron a terminar con las decoraciones mientras Mimi terminaba de acondicionar a los digimon en su fiesta.

* * *

 ** _31 de Octubre, día de la fiesta_**

 ** _Habitación de Hikari_**

–¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Tailmon.

–Sí. Creo que está listo. ¿Tú qué opinas? –preguntó Hikari dejando los hilos y las agujas a un lado.

–Creo que… es muy parecido... –contestó un poco cabizbaja.

Hikari sonrió dulcemente. Sabía que el disfraz representaba una gran carga emocional para Tailmon, pero aun así había querido que ella lo use. Hikari lo usaría como un pequeño homenaje para su querido amigo, conmemorando lo que hizo por todos, especialmente por Tailmon. Sentía que usando ese disfraz, podría hacer que Tailmon se sintiese más cerca de él, aunque sea por un día… aunque sea en espíritu.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora (2):**_

 _Waaa… ¡Sí, lo sé! xD capítulo sin drama, ¡lo siento! :P (?) pero quise aprovechar la oportunidad y ver interactuando a los chicos entre ellos_ ( ✪͈̀ ᗜ ✪͈́) _. Además, en mi defensa puedo decir que vamos lento pero seguro_ ヽ(uvu ) _(Eso creo xD… espero –w– … me gusta pensar… nwnU)_

 _En fin xD! Si te gustó el capítulo, por favor déjame un review :D!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	4. Fiesta

_**Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Nuevo capítulo!_

 _Y, como siempre, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Significan muchísimo, ¡en serio!_

 _Natsumi_

 _ **Disclaimer: Digimon NO me pertenece**_ _, solo la autoría de este fanfic, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Fiesta**

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco después. El ambiente estaba muy animado. Taichi llegó con Hikari, Tailmon y Agumon a la casa de Mimi y encontraron a Meiko con Meicoomon en la entrada, indecisa. Finalmente ingresaron todos. Por otro lado, Yamato, Takeru, Gabumon, Patamon y los demás miembros de KOD llegaron después, pero los miembros de KOD se fueron directo a un ambiente acondicionado para afinar sus instrumentos y calentar sus voces, mientras Takeru llevó a Gabumon y Patamon a su fiesta. Todos estaban pasándola muy bien, incluso Koushirou había dejado su computadora de lado (mejor dicho, Mimi se la quitó) para poder socializar un poco, pero terminó retirándose con la excusa de que iría a vigilar a los digimon, prometiendo que regresaría para presentación de KOD. Hikari se sintió un poco incómoda entre tantos desconocidos y terminó acompañando a Koushirou en la vigilancia de la fiesta digimon. Mimi y Joe compartieron un par de piezas de baile a pesar de lo "torpes" que podían ser los movimientos de Jou, y Takeru no perdió la oportunidad de invitar a Meiko a bailar aunque ésta casi lo baña con el estornudo nervioso que soltó cuando la invitó.

Todos estaban pasándola muy bien, todos excepto por una hermosa diablita que se encontraba escondida en la cocina.

Taichi entró a la cocina por algo de comer, y encontró sentada a una Sora bastante decaída.

–¿Sora…? –preguntó extrañado.

–Ho… Hola, Taichi… –dijo tratando de disimular su desánimo con una sonrisa.

–Te ves bien…

–Gracias

–¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

–¿Eh? Es que… es que Mimi chan me pidió que lleve unos refrescos, sí, eso es… y ya los estoy llevando, ¿ves? Estoy bien –mintió Sora.

–¿Estás segura?

–¡Claro! ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la fiesta sea un éxito! –dijo sonriente y enérgica, disimulando su desánimo–. Y hablando de esfuerzo, ayúdame a llevar los refrescos, ya que ustedes no ayudaron para nada con la decoración –le dijo regañándolo con mirada acusadora.

–¡Rayos! Y yo que pensé que me libraría de los preparativos si llegaba más tarde… –resopló resignado.

De pronto, empezó a escucharse el sonido de un bajo. Un bajo inconfundible, el de Yamato. Taichi y Sora miraron por la ventana de la cocina siguiendo el sonido del bajo, que provenía de la sala donde se realizaba la fiesta. Los invitados se habían aglomerado frente a KOD, pero aun así, Sora lograba ver a Yamato iluminado bajo las luces del improvisado escenario. Probablemente él no podía verla, pero ella lo admiraba con dulzura y anhelo.

–Dentro de poco van a empezar –dijo Taichi con voz animada. Taichi al igual ella, también podía ver perfectamente a Yamato desde allí. Taichi notó que Sora miraba embelesada y ruborizada en dirección a Yamato, lo cual le pareció muy divertido–. ¿Sora?

–…

–¡Sora!

–¿Eh?

–Sora… estás poniendo "esa cara" –dijo divertido.

–¿"Esa cara"?

–Sí, jaja, la cara de "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué guapo es Yamato! ¡Luce tan sexy tocando el bajo!" –dijo entre risas.

–¡Taichi! –dijo ella cambiando de rostro de inmediato– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esta es mi cara normal, ¿de acuerdo?! –dijo molesta, pero ligeramente ruborizada.

–¡Sí que lo es! Jajajajaja –dijo Taichi estallando en risas.

–¡Taichi _no_ _BAAAKA_! –le dijo Sora extremadamente sonrojada a su bromista amigo.

–¡Rayos! Yamato es un amargado y tú una gruñona, sin duda son tal para cual –dijo Taichi entre risas.

Taichi logró esquivar el puño que le dirigió Sora. Ella pensó que, sin duda, Taichi y Mimi iban a hacer que muera antes de llegar a los veinte años, de la vergüenza que le producían a veces.

Lograron hacerse paso entre los invitados aglomerados frente al escenario. Todos los elegidos estaban presentes entre la multitud, muy emocionados. Takeru no dejaba de vitorear a su hermano y Taichi y Koushiro comentaban a Mimi y Meiko lo bien que habían salido todos los preparativos.

La presentación empezó. El público vibraba y vitoreaba.

Sora podía sentir cómo su corazón vibraba con cada nota, con cada palabra… ella podía sentir la voz de Yamato acariciando su piel.

Yamato podía ver a Sora desde el escenario. Podía verla directamente a los ojos, pero prefirió no hacerlo y mirar hacia otro lado. Lo desconcentraba y, sobretodo, lo lastimaba. Aún la amaba demasiado y era como un sueño verla ahí, pero saber que no estaría con él después de la presentación más que como una "amiga", como hasta ahora se iban manejando, era difícil para él… pero habían dicho que llevarían las cosas en paz. De todos modos, pensó, él siempre había estado solo y había hecho las cosas por su cuenta. Iba a estar bien.

Sora no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba cantar… y, sin que los demás lo notaran, se escabulló entre la multitud.

* * *

Mimi había visto a Sora irse durante la presentación. Se lo señaló a Joe y quiso seguirla, pero él la tomó de la muñeca en señal de que no debía hacerlo. Después de la presentación, ambos fueron a buscarla.

–¿Sora san? –preguntó Mimi al encontrarla.

–¡Mimi chan! ¡Jou senpai! –exclamó Sora al verse descubierta por ambos.

– _Gomen_ , Sora kun, no queríamos abrumarte pero… Mimi kun se preocupó. En realidad, nos has venido preocupando desde que empezó la fiesta… –dijo Jou con sinceridad.

–¿Preocuparlos? _Gomen ne,_ Mimi chan, Jou senpai, pero todo está bien… –dijo con una sonrisa, disimulando su tristeza.

– _Demo_ … –dijo Jou, dubitativo.

–En serio, no es nada, no se preocupen por mí –dijo Sora sonriendo.

– _Demo_ … Sora san… ¿por qué te fuiste durante la presentación? –preguntó Mimi.

–Ah, eso… es que… la cantidad de gente… el calor… me sentí un poco asfixiada y... por eso decidí apartarme… –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

–Oh, era eso… –dijo Mimi, no muy convencida.

–Sí, por favor no se preocupen por mí. Yo estoy muy bien –repetía Sora.

–Uhmm, en ese caso… Jou senpai, ¿podrías traernos un par de refrescos? Sora san tiene razón, hace calor aquí –pidió Mimi con una sonrisa.

Jou fue por un par de vasos de refrescos, mientras Sora y Mimi esperaban. Mimi no pudo contenerse.

–Sora san, ¿Esto es por Yamato san, verdad?

–¿Eh?

–Oiiii, son tan poco sinceros ustedes dos… –dijo Mimi molesta–. _Tch_! Aunque me encanta molestarlos debo admitir esto tiene que terminarse, Sora san. Yamato san y tú deberían regre…

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido estrepitoso de vidrios rompiéndose.

– _Gomen_! –exclamó Jou. Uno de los vasos que traía se le había caído sin querer, al perder el equilibrio por lo grande y pesado que era su disfraz–. ¡Lo recogeré en seguida!

–¡NO! –gritaron Sora y Mimi al unísono.

Jou lo hizo de todos modos… y se hizo un corte en el dedo índice. Mimi se olvidó de Sora y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

–No, no es nada, Mimi kun. Gracias.

–Jou senpai, le dijimos que no lo recoja –dijo Mimi fastidiada.

–Lo siento…

–Sora san, ¿Podrías traer el botiquín que está en el baúl de mi habitación? Jou senpai necesita primeros auxilios –dijo mirando la mano de Jou y lanzándole las llaves a Sora.

–No es nada, Mimi kun, en serio… ¡¿y quién guarda un botiquín en el baúl?! –preguntó incrédulo–. ¡Eso debería estar en un lugar más apropiado!

–¡Yo lo guardo ahí porque ahí está todo lo que necesito de primera mano! –contestó fastidiada Mimi ante lo que interpretó como un regaño de Jou.

–Si está en un baúl dudo que lo que esté dentro pueda ser de _primera mano_ … –dijo incrédulo. A veces (muchas veces) Mimi lo sorprendía con la forma en la que funcionaba su lógica.

–Está bien, está bien… Voy por el botiquín. ¿Dónde queda tu habitación, Mimi chan? –preguntó Sora.

–Final del pasillo, a una puerta de la fiesta de los digimon.

–De acuerdo –y se retiró.

–Vamos, senpai. Tenemos que lavar esa herida hasta que llegue Sora san con el botiquín…

–Mimi kun ya te he dicho que no es nada. Pero sí, tiene que lavarse primero, porque toda herida debe lavarse muy bien con agua y jabón y… –empezó a recitar en tono aleccionador.

–Sí, sí –lo interrumpió Mimi–. Sí, vamos antes de que tropiece con algo más senpai.

–¡Es que este disfraz es demasiado grande y me impide moverme! –se quejaba Jou mientras era arrastrado por Mimi.

* * *

Takeru no había visto a Hikari desde que KOD terminó su presentación, y eso le preocupó un poco. Ella no era tan sociable como él, en la fiesta no había nadie de su escuela y pensó que, tal vez, ella se habría sentido fuera de lugar. Por alguna razón, al querer llamarla, no había señal, así que decidió ir a buscarla pero recordó que era su turno de cuidar de los digimon así que subió a ver cómo les iba. En la fiesta de los digimon, Patamon voló hacia Takeru muy contento y le contó que Hikari y Tailmon habían dicho que se dirigirían al jardín. Allí encontraron a la pequeña castaña sentada sobre el césped, sonriendo y tomando fotos de Tailmon y… ¡Wizarmon! bailando. Takeru, con Patamon en los brazos, tomó asiento a lado de Hikari, muy sorprendido pero en silencio, y sonrió al verla tan contenta. Hikari estaba tan concentrada observando a Tailmon y Wizarmon que ni siquiera se percató que Takeru estaba ahí. De pronto, notó que una palma se batía frente al lente de su cámara y volteó para averiguar de quién se trataba, descubriendo a un Takeru muy divertido al verla tan concentrada.

–Estás muy concentrada.

–Me siento muy feliz por Tailmon –dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

–Tailmon se ve muy contenta, ¿verdad, Takeru? –preguntó Patamon muy emocionado.

–Sí, pero… ¿Cómo es que Wizarmon está aquí?

–No lo sé. De pronto, apareció una luz… –dijo Hikari.

–¿Una distorsión?

–No, esta era diferente… la luz era muy blanca y hermosa.

–Ya veo…

–¿Sucede algo, Takeru kun?

–Uhmm, no… nada, es solo que me sorprendió un poco…

– _Ne_ , Takeru! ¡El amor traspasa fronteras! –dijo Patamon sonriendo.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó Takeru, entre sorprendido y divertido.

–Solo lo pensé… Wizarmon vino desde lejos para ver a Tailmon. Debe ser amor, ¿verdad? –contestó Patamon y volteó a mirar a Hikari– _Ne,_ Hikari?

– _Hai!_ –contestó Hikari, sonriendo.

En un momento, Tailmon y Wizarmon se separaron, sonrojados. Se miraron tiernamente, tomados de las manos hasta que Wizarmon finalmente habló.

–Tailmon, me ha hecho muy feliz poder compartir este baile contigo, pero mi tiempo se ha terminado…

–Wizarmon… –dijo Tailmon.

–Por favor… sigue luchando, sigue sonriendo, sigue haciendo amigos, sigue siendo feliz… el saber que eres feliz, es suficiente para sobrellevar esta nueva existencia que tengo...

–¡Wizarmon! –gritó Tailmon, llorando, al ver que Wizarmon empezó a elevarse, alejándose de ella–. ¡Wizarmon! Algún día… aunque no sea en este mundo… ¡algún día te veré de nuevo! Hasta entonces… ¡yo seguiré luchando! ¡Te lo prometo!

–Tailmon… no olvides ser feliz…

–¡Wizarmon… nunca te olvidaré!

La imagen de Wizarmon empezó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa a medida que se alejaba, finalmente apareció la luz que lo había traído de regreso y en medio del claro de la luna y unas pequeñas lucecitas que asemejaban preciosas luciérnagas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, Wizarmon desapareció de la vista de Tailmon, quien nunca olvidaría su promesa.

Hikari, Takeru y Patamon se acercaron a Tailmon para reconfortarla…

–Tailmon, no llores… –dijo un lloroso y tierno Patamon–. ¡Yo sé que se van a encontrar de nuevo! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Por favor no llores, _onee chan_! –dijo protegiendo con sus alitas a su querida hermana mayor.

Hikari y Takeru los observaban en silencio. Takeru puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hikari.

–Sería mejor que volvamos a la fiesta… –le dijo a Hikari–, todos van a estar preocupados por nosotros… –la soltó y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para dirigirse a Tailmon– Tailmon, recuerda lo que dijo Wizarmon, debes continuar siendo feliz…

Tailmon asintió en silencio. Patamon voló de regreso a los brazos de Takeru. Hikari levantó en brazos, con cuidado, a Tailmon.

–Tailmon… ¿quieres que volvamos a casa? –preguntó suavemente Hikari.

–No… –contestó Tailmon– si nos vamos ahora, preocuparemos a todos. Seré fuerte. –dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo levemente– Lo seré por mí, por Wizarmon y por todos ustedes. Gracias, amigos.

Tailmon elevó su mirada y recordó las palabras de Wizarmon mientras admiraba la belleza de la luna llena… palabras que se prometió a sí misma guardar en su corazón… para siempre.

* * *

Al terminar su presentación, que fue muy aclamada por todos, KOD se las arregló para hacerse camino entre la multitud e integrarse a la fiesta, aunque los, y sobre todo _las,_ fans no dejaban de felicitarlos y halagar su presentación, dificultándoles un poco el paso.

Yamato no tenía la mínima intención de unirse a la fiesta, él había aceptado venir por KOD. Incluso consideró retirarse pero pensó en que le arruinaría la fiesta a Gabumon si se iban, así que mejor decidió acompañar a los digimon en su fiesta. Así estaría lejos de ese ambiente ruidoso e incómodo. Takeru le había indicado en un mensaje dónde estaban los digimon, así que se dirigió para allá, pero fue interceptado a medio camino por una joven disfrazada de conejita.

–¡Yamato san estuviste increíble! –le dijo la joven a Yamato.

–La banda estuvo increíble. Es trabajo de toda la banda.

–¡Pero sin duda fuiste el mejor! ¡y ese disfraz te queda muy bien! –dijo sonriéndole coquetamente.

–¿Te parece? –dijo despreocupado– Habría que felicitar a la vendedora de la tienda de disfraces entonces…

–Oh… sin duda… –dijo sugerentemente–, resalta ese halo de misterio y sensualidad que te envuelve…

–Eh… no se qué responder a eso…

–Jaja, eres tan tímido… ¿o es que te intimido?

–No realmente. Disculpa, debo ir a hacer algo a… bueno, no importa a donde…

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–Sería malo que te pierdas la fiesta…

–Pero…

–En serio, lo siento mucho pero debo irme –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven casi muere de la emoción al ver la sonrisa que Yamato le dedicó, y regresó feliz a la fiesta. Yamato, por otra parte, exhaló pesadamente apenas la perdió de vista. Odiaba con todo su corazón tener que lidiar con fans cargosas… pero sabía que no podía ser grosero o eso perjudicaría a la banda. " _Diles lo que sea, pero al final de eso, sonríes."_ , le había aconsejado su baterista. Yamato odiaba hacerlo, le parecía asquerosamente superficial y falso, pero debía reconocer que al menos le servía para alejarse de ellas sin hacerlas sentir incómodas.

Apuró el paso para llegar a donde estaban Gabumon y los otros digimon teniendo su fiesta, pero sobre todo para escapar de ese ambiente incómodo y olvidar el mal rato. Los encontró a todos jugando con Pumpmon y Gotsumon, lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

–¡WAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! –gritaron asustados Pumpmon y Gotsumon al unísono, escondiéndose al ver a Yamato.

–Eh~, chicos… no se asusten, ¡es Yamato! –dijo Gabumon acercándose a su compañero.

–¿Yamato? –se preguntaron al unísono Pumpmon y Gotsumon.

Habían trascurrido casi seis años desde el incidente de Shibuya, Yamato estaba muy crecido y, sin duda, el disfraz de vampiro no le ayudaba a los asustados digimon a recordarlo pero finalmente reconocieron en sus amables ojos azules a uno de los amigos que ayudaron en Shibuya.

–¡Oh~! ¡Yamato~! –y se le lanzaron encima muy felices.

–¡Has crecido mucho! –dijo Gotsumon.

–¡Sí! ¿Pero por qué llevas esa ropa? –preguntó Pumpmon.

–¡Nos asustaste! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–¡¿Pumpmon?! ¡¿Gotsumon?! –Yamato estaba muy sorprendido de tenerlos ahí, pero no podía ocultar que también se sentía feliz de poder ver a sus amigos de Shibuya– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–¡No lo sabemos! –contestaron ambos muy felices

–¡¿Eh?!

–¡No lo sabemos, en serio! –reafirmó Gotsumon

–¡De pronto se abrió un túnel negro en el espacio en que estábamos! –completó Pumpmon.

–Y como nos dio curiosidad… –dijo Gotsumon.

–¡Nos metimos! –concluyeron juntos con una enorme sonrisa

–¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? –se preguntó así mismo Yamato, divertido pero un poco preocupado.

–Es una celebración genial, esta... ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó Pumpmon.

– _Halloween_.

–¡ _Halloween_ ~! –exclamaron muy animados ambos digimon.

Yamato notó el excesivo entusiasmo de los pequeños bribones, por lo que se dirigió a Gabumon.

–Gabumon, vigílalos. No deben salir de aquí. Ya sabes como son.

–Sí, sí, Yamato, no te preocupes. Pero tenemos un problema.

–¿Cuál?

–Se nos están empezando a acabar los bocadillos y no hay quien vaya por ellos…

Yamato se indignó un poco y sin duda se notó en su rostro.

–Eh~… no te enojes, no puedo ir por ellos si debo cuidarlos, además nos tienen prohibido salir de aquí, ¿recuerdas?…

–Sí, de acuerdo –dijo molesto–, pero vigila que no hagan travesuras.

–¡De acuerdo! –dijo Gabumon sonriendo y llevándose la garra a la frente, como un obediente y tierno soldado.

Yamato salió de la habitación para ir por los bocadillos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para asegurarse de que los digimon que no escaparan y, al voltear para ubicar la salida del pasillo, vio a Sora teniendo dificultades con la puerta de la habitación del fondo.

–¿Sora? –preguntó intrigado.

–Ya… Yamato… –dijo sonrojada.

* * *

Se miraron mutuamente, ligeramente sonrojados pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar listo para estar frente al otro en ese momento.

Desde el escenario, Yamato no había podido apreciar bien el disfraz de Sora. Ahora al tenerla de frente, le pareció que se veía muy atractiva y, sobretodo, muy sensual. Pero recordó que se había prometido guardar la compostura. Él y ella eran solo amigos ahora y aunque él nunca logró entender completamente cómo fue que terminaron y aunque su corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba en ello porque sabía que aún la amaba, respetaba su decisión.

Sora sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía. Ella seguía amándolo, sin ninguna duda, pero no podía seguir así. Tenía que aprender a estar a solas con él sin ponerse nerviosa. Ahora eran solo amigos y tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Claro, frente a otros era mucho más fácil, pero a solas, uno frente al otro, era algo muy difícil y hasta doloroso.

Finalmente Sora habló.

–Gra… Gracias por presentarte hoy.

–No fue nada.

–Estuvieron muy bien…

–¿En serio? Pensé que… pensé que no te había gustado la presentación… –dijo sin poder evitar desprender cierta tristeza en cada palabra– te fuiste…

–¡No, no! ¡Me encantó!

–Me alegra escuchar que te gustó –dijo suspirando aliviado– pero entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?

–Es que…

–Lo siento. Si no quieres decírmelo…

–No, solo que…

–Está bien, si no te gustó la presentación solo tienes que decirlo…

–Sabes que no es eso…

Nuevamente guardaron silencio. ¿Siempre iba a ser así cuando estén a solas? Yamato, en un intento de salir de esta incómoda, por no decir triste, situación preguntó:

–Tú… uhmm… ¿tú ibas por algo? Es decir, ¿creo que intentabas abrir esa puerta?

–¡Es cierto! –dijo Sora recordando de repente.

Se había olvidado completamente que debía buscar el botiquín que le habían encargado.

–Sí, es decir… necesito algo de aquí. Bueno, yo no, sino que… esta es la habitación de Mimi chan… y ella necesita un botiquín que está en el baúl.

–¿Un botiquín en un baúl? –preguntó perplejo.

–Sí… uhmm, aparentemente Mimi chan desconoce que debe guardarlo en un lugar más apropiado –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

–Es evidente…

–Pero la puerta no abre… no se por qué. La llave entra pero no gira…

–Déjame ayudarte.

–¡No! –exclamó asustada–. Es decir, yo… yo puedo sola… no te preocupes –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

–No parece… –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa–. Tranquila, yo… acabo de recordar que también tengo cosas que hacer. Gabumon me pidió que vaya por unos bocadillos. Te ayudo con esto y voy a hacer lo mío –dijo tranquilo.

–Es… está bien…

Yamato se acercó a donde estaba ella, tomó la llave y la giró con cuidado. Notó una resistencia por lo que la deslizó suavemente, logrando abrir la puerta.

–Listo… –dijo Yamato empujando suavemente la puerta.

–Gracias…

–¡Wow! –dijo Yamato sorprendido, ingresando a la habitación.

–Yamato, ¿no tenías que…? –dijo Sora acercándose a la entrada– ¡Oh~! –exclamó ella, sorprendida.

Al acercarse a la entrada, se dio cuenta de lo que había impresionado a Yamato. La habitación estaba completamente clara, sin necesidad de encender la luz. Era una noche hermosa y no lo habían notado por estar en la fiesta. La luna llena era enorme y su luz era tan potente que iluminaba completamente la habitación. No pudo evitar ingresar a la habitación. Yamato miraba por la ventana, maravillado con la belleza de la luna. Sora no sabía qué era lo que la embelesaba más… si la luna llena o Yamato elegante y sexymente disfrazado de vampiro mirando por la ventana mientras era iluminado por la luna llena… Sí, definitivamente lo segundo.

Ella se acercó también para admirar la luna.

–Es muy hermosa –dijo ella sonriendo.

–Sí –contestó él correspondiendo su sonrisa.

De pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca, se ruborizaron y Sora, recordando que debía mantener la compostura y, sobre todo, buscar el dichoso botiquín, se alejó de él en dirección al baúl que estaba a la vista fácilmente.

–Yo… debo buscar… eso que vine a buscar…–dijo al alejarse de él, ruborizada.

–Sí… hazlo… –contestó él con cierta tristeza en su voz al verla alejarse.

Sora se agachó frente al baúl para abrirlo… y no pudo. ¿Podía tener peor suerte? Estúpido baúl. Estúpida cerradura. Estúpida ella por no poder abrir la estúpida cerradura.

–Yamato, _gomen_ … ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? –dijo rindiéndose al fin–. No se por qué… pero hoy las cerraduras están en mi contra… –agregó frustrada.

Yamato giró en dirección a ella y, en silencio, se acercó colocándose a su lado. Sora podía sentir como se aceleraba su respiración. Yamato parecía calmado… pero él sabía que estaba por explotar. Él se había prometido a sí mismo controlarse, pero esta situación era demasiado para él. Estaba llegando a su límite. La extrañaba demasiado. Ansiaba mucho regresar con ella. Ella no podía evitar pensar que su corazón le iba a explotar por tenerlo tan cerca. Los dos estaban a punto de perder el control.

Él extendió su mano hacia la cerradura del baúl, donde ella aún tenía la suya. Ella retiró su mano y rozó suavemente, sin querer, la de Yamato.

Fue suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora (2):**_

 _Y así es como nos vamos acercando al final… dskjbcbskjdfhbjsbfj *convulsiona del nerviosismo* En serio, ¡este par me maaataaaaaaaa! Tri. "canonízalos" pronto (OTRA VEZ!), ¡por favor! TTwTT!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Natsumi_


	5. A la luz de la Luna

**Advertencia:** **NSFW. Contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Digimon NO me pertenece** , solo la autoría de este fanfic. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **A la luz de la luna**

Sentir la piel de Yamato en ese pequeño roce, fue suficiente para que a Sora se le erizara la piel y su cuerpo se estremeciera.

–Lo siento, yo no… –dijo alejando rápidamente su mano y levantándose deprisa.

–Listo –la interrumpió él, inexpresivo, al lograr deslizar la llave en su cerradura.

–Gracias, Yamato. Creo que… será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta –contestó ella casi susurrando, intentando disimular su agitada respiración.

Ella sabía que no quería regresar a la fiesta, pero también que era mejor salir de ahí, mientras todavía le quedaba algo de cordura, así que se dirigió hacia la salida con pasos rápidos.

–Sora… –dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie con aparente tranquilidad–, te estás yendo sin lo que viniste a buscar…

–¿Eh? ¡Es cierto! –exclamó ella deteniéndose de golpe, al percatarse de su descuido.

Sora pudo advertir la ligera sonrisa de medio lado que asomó en el rostro de Yamato. Sin duda le divertía verla tan nerviosa. Desvió su atención hacia sus ojos. Y los vio. Tan azules, perfectos y brillantes. Resopló y lo maldijo en su mente por ser capaz de embelesarla así, de enamorarla tanto, de ponerla tan ansiosa, de encender en ella tantas sensaciones simultáneas con tan solo una mirada.

La ansiedad a estas alturas era insostenible. El calor y la tensión que aprisionaban su cuerpo, también. Tenía que salir de ahí o sacarlo a él, pero no podían permanecer los dos en la misma habitación un segundo más.

–Gracias, lo buscaré. Tú puedes irte –contestó con sorprendente determinación.

Yamato la miró inexpresivo y, en silencio, caminó en dirección opuesta a ella, pasando por su lado, dirigiéndose a la salida. Ella observó con disimulo como se alejaba. Era lo mejor, pensó. Permaneció de pie frente al baúl, de espaldas a la puerta, ansiosa, casi conteniendo la respiración, con una mano sobre su pecho intentado tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y con eso al fin logró exhalar un pequeño suspiro de alivio solo para segundos después, sentir los fuertes brazos de Yamato rodearla desde atrás, aprisionándola.

–¿Realmente quieres regresar a la fiesta? –le susurró al oído con su voz profunda.

El corazón de Sora dio un salto y empezó a latir aun más intensamente.

Yamato depositó suavemente sus labios sobre su cuello, acariciándola con su respiración, deleitándose con su perfume y su agitación, haciendo que la piel de Sora se erice y su cuerpo tiemble bajo el suave tacto de sus labios.

–Debemos regresar… –susurró acalorada–. Nos necesitan…

–No nos necesitan…

–Yamato…

–Sora… –le dijo tomando su mentón para dirigir su rostro hacia el suyo y mirarla profundamente a los ojos–. Sora… ¿tú no me extrañas? –preguntó con tristeza.

Sora lo miró con profundo amor y tristeza. Sin duda lo extrañaba demasiado. Más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse, incluyendo ella misma. Jamás pensó que podía amar tanto a alguien, tenerlo a su lado y al mismo tiempo extrañarlo con igual intensidad. Era demasiado.

–No sabes cuánto, Yamato, pero…

– _Shhh_ …

Yamato siseó suavemente, atrapando con gentileza el labio inferior de la pelirroja con sus largos dedos – _Vamos a olvidarnos de los_ « _pero_ » _por hoy, mi amor…_ –, le susurró suavemente, acariciando sus labios, acercándola más a él.

« _Mi amor…_ » _,_ llevaba semanas sin escuchar esas dulces palabras. Le parecía una eternidad. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin oírlas. Se escuchaban tan condenadamente bien, tan suaves y al mismo tiempo tan estimulantes.

– _¿Por… hoy?_ –preguntó ella entre suaves jadeos, sintiendo una ola de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de contenerla… pero ya era imposible. Su cabeza empezó a inclinarse suavemente hacia atrás para acercarse más a él. Su cuerpo aprisionado entre los brazos de Yamato empezó a dejarse llevar. Ella lo deseaba, él también. No había duda. Su agitada respiración, sus latidos desbordantes y el calor que emitían sus cuerpos, los delataban.

–Sí… por hoy, ¿ _quieres_? –preguntó él susurrándole ansiosamente al oído, rozando su lóbulo suavemente con sus labios.

El eléctrico escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja al escuchar _esa_ pregunta y sentir su roce, fue el detonante.

Volteó…

Y vio sus profundos y ansiosos ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas, ardientes de deseo. Sabía que él estaba igual de ansioso y estimulado que ella, y que sus dilatadas pupilas solo esperaban su respuesta, su permiso. Él jamás haría algo que ella no quisiese, por muy ansioso que se encontrara. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y buscó sus labios dejando escapar un « _Sí, quiero_ » en un sensual siseo justo antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos y unirlos en un beso lleno de pasión.

Yamato profundizó el beso apenas los labios de Sora tocaron los suyos, poseyéndola con ligeros mordiscos y luego introduciendo su lengua caliente en su boca, incitándola a hacer lo mismo. Ella correspondía gustosa, sintiendo el jugueteo intenso y apasionado dentro su boca y su cuerpo arder y estremecerse con ese beso que durante tanto tiempo había evitado pero también anhelado.

Jadeó sobre sus labios al sentir las manos de Yamato deslizándose por debajo de su falda, sintiendo como acariciaba lentamente sus muslos y luego deslizándose hacia atrás hacia sus nalgas, disfrutando de su forma, apretándolas, tomándolas con fuerza para recargarla sobre él sin dejar de besarla, y conducirla hacia la cama.

Ella rompió el beso en el instante en que su espalda tocó el colchón para recuperar la respiración. Maldijo la falta de aire, no quería dejar de besarlo. Necesitaba sus besos más que el aire mismo. Yamato se colocó sobre ella mirándola fijamente, acomodándose entre sus piernas, con sus labios curvos en una sonrisa seductora. Ella lo miró excitada, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa, jalando de él para acercarlo y morder sus labios mientras deshacía el nudo que sostenía la capa de su disfraz y la dejaba caer por un costado. Soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir como los labios de él se le escapaban, para luego soltar un gemido al sentirlos sobre su cuello, mientras empezaba a desvestirla. Cerró aun más fuerte los ojos por el intenso placer que le produjo cuando empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. Ella buscó los botones del chaleco que traía puesto Yamato y los deshizo en un instante, también los de la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Deslizó delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre él. Extrañaba sentirlo. Sentir su piel cálida y firme. Empezó a recorrer con sus manos los pectorales de su chico, para luego descender y acariciar sus abdominales, sintiendo como se tensaban bajo sus caricias. Le quitó la camisa y el chaleco, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al recorrer su torso y espalda sin impedimentos.

Él se apretó más a ella bajo el tacto de sus caricias y empezó a descender dibujándole un carril de besos desde el cuello hasta sus senos mientras le retiraba el disfraz y exponía poco a poco su piel bronceada, besando cada centímetro de ella, descendiendo sobre su abdomen y sus piernas, hasta quitárselo totalmente.

Yamato levantó el torso y dedicó un par de segundos para contemplarla. Acostada, sonrojada y dispuesta para él usando solo esa sensual lencería negra de encaje que tanto le gustaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo sensual que se veía y en cuanto la deseaba. Él se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer que desde hace rato le apretaba demasiado, liberando su miembro erecto. Ella le dedicó una mirada juguetona, sensual y deseosa a su parte baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar la poderosa erección.

Él sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella para besarla y recorrer su espalda buscando el broche de su brasier, haciéndolo ceder con un solo movimiento. Se había vuelto un experto con el tiempo, así como ella en deshacer botones. Los pechos de Sora quedaron expuestos y él fue directamente hacia sus pezones erectos. Empezó a lamer, succionar y acariciar sus pezones, mientras ella gemía y se retorcía de placer al sentir la humedad y calidez de su lengua, gimiendo su nombre y enterrando las manos en su cabello rubio. Yamato sonrió con ligera malicia y, con algo de resistencia por parte de ella, abandonó sus senos para continuar su recorrido descendente, trazando un sinuoso camino con su lengua desde la separación de sus senos hasta su zona más íntima, aún cubierta por la ropa interior que finalmente deslizó entre sus piernas, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Yamato se elevó nuevamente para contemplarla completa, y sonrió al recordar de pronto el par de niños tímidos que eran al inicio, cómo el rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos antes y después de su primer beso y también cómo en los ojos rubí de su novia se reflejaron la ansiedad y un poco de vergüenza la primera vez que la acarició por debajo de la falda escolar. La misma Sora que en este preciso momento lo contemplaba jadeante, con el deseo impregnado en su rostro bellamente sonrojado por la excitación y que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, murmurando su nombre sobre su oído como disimulada exigencia de que retome su labor.

Él la besó como respuesta a su discreto pedido mientras la acostaba nuevamente. El beso rápidamente creció en intensidad y desenfreno, pues no podía evitar encenderse al probar sus labios y sentir su piel bajo la suya. Yamato recorría y acariciaba sin pudor cada curva del cuerpo de su compañera, deslizando una mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su intimidad y empezar a estimularla gentilmente mientras ella emitía gemidos cada vez más intensos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y ahogando gritos mordiéndole el hombro, producto de la deliciosa sensación de los dedos de Yamato moviéndose entre sus pliegues femeninos y estimulando ese punto tan especial que encendía aun más su entrepierna.

Se percató que el interior de su compañera estaba ya bastante húmedo y caliente, permitiéndole introducir sus dedos, haciendo que la espalda de ella se arquee y estremezca al sentirlos moviéndose en su interior.

–Yamato, por favor… Yamato… –gemía jadeante.

Quería suplicarle, gritarle, exigirle que por favor ingrese en ella de una vez, pero el placer la ahogaba y se lo impedía. Sentirlo acariciando su espalda, su miembro duro punzándole la entrepierna, sus dedos que se introducían una y otra vez en ella tan diestramente mientras su pulgar estimulaba su punto más sensible, la envolvía en una tremenda sensación de desesperación, regocijo, necesidad y deleite. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Él sonrió ante sus súplicas.

–Aún no, mi amor... –le susurró al oído–. Quiero disfrutarte completa.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, la tomó de los muslos y la jaló hacia él para ponerla a la altura correcta. Se acercó, levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, abriéndolas lo suficiente como para acomodar su cabeza entre ellas, ubicando su rostro frente a su intimidad y empezando a lamerla, escribiendo su nombre con su lengua, letra por letra, reafirmándola suya. Ella enterraba sus manos en su cabello, acercándolo más a ella, exigiéndole sin palabras que siga marcándola suya, aunque sus gemidos bien habrían podido interpretarse de la misma manera.

Yamato sintió como el cuerpo de Sora se sacudió cuando hundió la lengua en su interior, empezando a temblar al compás de los cada vez más profundos movimientos de su lengua. De pronto, la sensación de placer se hizo tan sobrecogedora que Sora sentía que no podía resistirla, intentando liberarse moviendo las piernas con desesperación pero él la aprisionó con sus manos. No la dejaría huir, la sentiría completa y ella sentiría todo lo que se merecía. Empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez profundamente con su lengua. Sora aferró ambas manos a las sábanas que tenía cerca, empezó a jadear y gemir sin reservas, su cuerpo se estremecía a un ritmo cada vez más intenso y Yamato podía sentirlo. Enterró su rostro y escribió nuevamente su nombre con su lengua sobre su clítoris. La mente de Sora simplemente no supo más. El orgasmo que tuvo en ese momento fue tan abrumador que al terminar sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y se desplomó jadeante.

–Eso… fue… increíble… Yamato… –logró articular ella entre intensos jadeos, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

–Y recién empezamos, _mi amor_ –le contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sora abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió con la misma malicia que él. Se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad. Él notaba como su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de su respiración y como el deseo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente y ahora estaba aún más encendida que antes. El fuego en su mirada escarlata lo encandiló al contemplar como ella se abalanzaba hacia él, tomándolo de los hombros para acostarlo y aprisionarlo bajo ella. Él sonrió aún más divertido viéndola jadeante y tan excitada.

Ella se molestó un poco por su sonrisa presuntuosa.

–Te voy a borrar esa arrogante sonrisa de la cara, Ishida –le susurró al oído, coqueta.

Yamato soltó una carcajada y siseó con expectación. Le encantaba ese tono coqueto y desafiante. Ella descendió para estar a la altura adecuada, miró golosamente su miembro erecto, disfrutando de la vista, lo tomó con ambas manos y se llevó la punta directamente a la boca, rodeándola con sus labios y empezó a lamerla, haciendo que Yamato sea esta vez quien libere un gemido y cierre los ojos llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose de placer.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente, observando su rostro lleno de deleite y viendo divertida como él se esforzaba por abrir los ojos para observarla haciendo lo suyo, ella lamía más rápido y succionaba más profundamente, obligándolo a mantenerlos cerrados del placer que le proporcionaba mientras él jadeaba sonoramente de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Ahora ella era la que sonreía divertida, lamiendo, chupándolo, tratando se llevárselo más al fondo, aunque nunca podía meterlo todo así que completaba frotándolo con sus manos. Disfrutaba tenerlo en su poder, verlo jadeando y gimiendo ligeramente del placer que ella le proporcionaba. Pero aunque le fascinaba tenerlo dentro de su boca, ella lo quería _aún más adentro._ Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ahora estaba más ansiosa que él. Jadeante, no quiso esperar más. Lo necesitaba _adentro_.

Se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Yamato casi maldiga por lo repentino de la separación. Pero no le dio tiempo para protestar. Ella ascendió un poco y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, a la altura correcta para su cometido y empezó a mover sus caderas, frotando su zona íntima contra su miembro erecto.

Yamato jadeaba con fuerza al sentir como la humedad de la intimidad su novia hacía que se deslice con gran facilidad a lo largo de su virilidad. Era demasiado excitante. Ya no podía resistir más. _Necesitaba hundirse en ella._ Sora tampoco quería esperar más. Tomó la punta y la colocó en su entrada, luego poco a poco fue introduciéndolo mientras gemía al sentir como avanzaba en su interior y él la sostenía firmemente de las caderas. Una vez que lo tuvo adentro, empezó a cabalgarlo, primero suave y luego con mayor intensidad y rapidez, sintiendo como el duro y largo miembro de su novio estimulaba sus paredes, haciéndola estremecerse desde su interior mientras se movía al ritmo de su propio placer.

Yamato disfrutaba de la vista que ella le ofrecía. Lo excitaba ver su cuerpo subir y bajar frente a él, pero sobre todo verla con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar un gemido tras otro mientras se sentía su miembro deslizándose en su interior. Lo excitaba demasiado. Deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas y empezó a estimular su clítoris mientras con su mano libre apretaba y masajeaba su trasero, para luego inclinarse hacia ella y juguetear con su lengua sobre sus pezones erectos. Sora estaba extasiada con todas las sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo y las disfrutaba con un placer casi egoísta. Era increíble que se hubiera negado a sus caricias, a unirse a él, a sentirse libre, única y, al mismo tiempo, completa, aceptada, amada; a ser ella misma con el hombre que amaba, sin miedo, sin prejuicios, solo dejándose llevar y aceptando que ella era suya y él de ella. Se pertenecían.

Esa noche, la luna era testigo de que la unión de sus cuerpos era mucho más que física. Eran dos almas que habían aceptado que no podían estar separadas y que a la luz de la luna se entregaban a su destino: Estar unidos para siempre.

Los jadeos y gemidos se aceleraron. Ella sentía que estaba muy cerca y él lo notó, pues sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajo sus manos. La tomó de las caderas con firmeza y tomó el control para penetrarla con fuerza, encontrando el ritmo perfecto entre el movimiento de las caderas de ella y las embestidas de él que los hacían gritar y jadear gustosos mientras la cama crujía al compás de sus movimientos cada vez más intensos, y el placer llegaba al límite. Era una suerte que la música de la fiesta estuviera tan alta. De pronto, todo fue blanco, el cuerpo de Sora se tensó al máximo, obligándola a liberar el éxtasis en un grito intenso al tiempo en que Yamato se liberaba vigorosamente en su interior, extasiado bajo la misma tensión.

Con la respiración jadeante, el cuerpo un poco tembloroso, pero satisfecha y muy feliz, Sora salió con cuidado de Yamato y se dejó caer sobre él buscando refugio en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos al sentirla cerca y besó su frente con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro. Giró para acomodarla debajo de él y poder contemplar más de cerca sus hermosos ojos rubí.

–Te extrañé tanto… –dijo él.

–Y yo a ti... Te extrañé mucho, Yamato –contestó ella tiernamente acariciando su mejilla, contemplando sus brillantes ojos azules sobre los que caían desordenadamente algunos mechones dorados.

Yamato contemplaba sus llorosos ojos escarlata.

–No volvamos a separarnos nunca, Sora.

Ella buscó su rostro y lo tomó con las manos.

–Nunca más quiero separarme de ti –le dijo sonriendo llorosa.

Se unieron en un nuevo abrazo. Uno muy cálido y profundo, uno que dio paso a una nueva cascada de besos que sellaban sus almas y cuerpos el uno al otro bajo la luz de la luna.

Se habían extrañado demasiado… y no estaban dispuestos a separarse más.

Pero para lograrlo… ambos sabían que había un tema que debían tocar.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora**

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! XDDDDDDDDDDD

¡Hola! ¡Regresé! *w*

Muchas gracias por todo el cariño que me han mostrado a o largo de estos meses. Leo lo que me escriben y es como un soplo de aire fresco que me da energía para continuar. Mil gracias.

Por fis, si pueden dense un tiempito para leer el aviso de mi perfil :)

(y dejar review XD)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3

Natsu


End file.
